fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Step Dance Pretty Cure
Step Dance Pretty Cure is NattySakura Third Precure Fan Series!! Plot Step Dance Pretty Cure Episodes In a place called "Rhythm Land" inhabits the royal family of rhythms, but when evil attempt to steal the rhythms of people to make all creatures of the universe hate music, the queen sends two fairies to search for the warriors who will inherit the pretty cures powers to protect everyone. Rhythm Pieces They are pieces that together can unlock the power of the rhythm pretty cures that can serve to block the hearts of people, each piece represents a different rhythm part. Rose/Pink - Pop Jazz - Yellow Red - Rock Green - Disco Purple - Classic Blue - Samba Pretty Cure Rhythm Spirit In ancient times there were warriors who used the power of rhythm to save energy rhythms of an ancient evil, each time returning this new evil warrior should appear inheriting power and attacks by ancient warriors until they discover their own power. Characters Pretty Cures They introduce themselves as Hotaru Nagisa/Cure Pop Nagisa Hotaru is a girl who studies at Seika School, she is the best friend of Ruri and her dream is to become an famous idol. She always helps those in need and can be very energetic and impulsive, she participates in many singing competitions. She has a great childhood friend named Hikaru who is in love with her but she does not notice because she only has thoughts for her dream. Her catchphrase is "ALWAYS DREAM". She inherits the powers of the old Cure Pop. As time goes by she gets another transformation would be the Cure Pop of the new generation becoming much stronger. Her theme color is Pink and she use the power of Pop Rhythm. Ruri Hamazaki/Cure Jazz Ruri is a very shy girl who is best friends with Hotaru, formerly lived always being disturbed by schoolmates and Hotaru always protected her so the two became good friends. She inherits the powers of the old Cure Jazz. Over time she becomes more confident of winning the transformation Cure Jazz of new generation. Her dream is to be a novelist. Her theme color is yellow and brown and she use the power of Jazz Rhythm. Hikari Amuro/Cure Rock Hikari is a super rebellious girl who is initially rival of Hotaru. She's only have her father and her brothers since her mother died long ago so she takes care of the house, despite being rebellious and good sportsman she really likes to play guitar, cute things and poetry but remains part of the poems and the cute things in secret. She inherits the powers of the old Cure Rock. After she wins her true status as Cure Rock. She loves ramen and think that her father is a lazy person, her dream is to be a rock star. Her theme color is red and she use the power of rock rhythm. Yui Kazami/Cure Disco Kazami Yui is a great student, she is cornered well and gained the reputation of being a violent person but actually she is a good person. She inherits the powers of the old Cure Disco. Her family has a famous restaurant when she shows her true gentle personality she wins her true status as Cure Disco. She loves to say "THIS IS ULTRA EXCITING" and EUA things. Her dream is to be a professional dancer, her theme color is green and she use the power of disco rhythm. Tsukina Sagara/Cure Classic Sagara Tsukina is a high society girl who decided to go to Seika school because she sympathize with Hotaru when they were children. Her dream is to be a mangaka but she hides this desire because her mother wants her to be a musician, she inherits the powers of the old Cure Classic. When she decide to express her true desires to mother she wins her true status as Cure Classic. Her theme color is purple and she use the power of Classic Rhythm. Maria Konno/Cure Samba Maria is an exchange student who came from Brazil, she is a good student and it is very sociable, she soon discovers that Hotaru and her friends are Pretty Cure and says she will join them since she is also a Pretty Cure. At first they did not know if they could trust her, but she demonstrates that they can be a trustworthy person, she has earned her status as true Cure Samba. She is afraid of not being accepted by her classmates since suffered with this in the past, her dream is to become a diplomat. Her theme color is green, yellow and blue and she uses the power of the Samba Rhythm. Villains The Soundless Prince Muon Aria Calando Dolente Dolore Doloroso Fuoco Lento Ertsnoia - its the monster of the day. It's name is a scramble word of Sairento. Mascots Liry is the first mascot of the group she like to sing but is not very good, she lives with Hotaru Nagisa and ends her sentences with ruru. Demo (Temporary name) is the mascot of Maria she came with him from Brazil, he is a serious mascot but he likes to dance samba. His ends his sentences with Tum. Others Princess Matilda - she is a princess and heir to Rhythm Land throne. She is 14 years old. Queen Eleanor and King Alistair - they're the current rulers of Rhythm Land. Hidemi Hamazaki - Ruri older brother who's studying abroad. He appeared in episode Kiko and Einosuke Hamazaki - they're Ruri parents. Kiko is a while Einosuke is a Amane and Daiki Amuro - they're Hikari parents. Amano died a long time ago. Kōnosuke and Ai Kazami - they're Yui parents. They run a famous restaurant. Masamura and Kensaku Kazami - they're Yui brothers. Erika and Chieko - they're Yui sisters Ichirō and Sonoko Sagara - they're Tsukina parents. Ichirō is a businessman while Sonoko is a music teacher who wants Tsukina to be a musician. Akane and Ujiyasu Konno - they're Maria parents. Takako and Fumio Nagisa - they're Hotaru parents who run Crescendo Sound. Rumi and Masaru Nagisa - they're Hotaru grandparents. Orochi, Sho and Ryota Amuro- they're Hikari brothers. Movies Step Dance Precure! All Rhythm as One the Divine Song! Items Dolce Bracelets: The girls use these to transform into their cure forms and lights up when trouble appears. They can be used for communication as well. They transformed by saying "Pretty Cure! Let's Dance!". Pop Blower Pop Microphone Jazz Blower Jazz Saxophone Rock Blower Rock Guitar Classic Blower Classic Baton Disco Blower Disco Ball Table Samba Tambourines Orchestra Treasure Box Make Up Accessories! - allows the Cure to transform into Stage form and have the "Special Appeal" to combine her power with the other precures to perform their group attack, Special World Tour!. Locations *Rhythm Land *Furumamoto **Seika Academy - the school that Hotaru and the Cures go to. **Crescendo Sound - a music shop run by Hotaru family. Trivia *If you take all the first letters of the names of the pretty cures form the word "RHYTHM" *it is the second season to have "music" as theme, the first is Suite Pretty Cure. *It's the second season to use a brooch to transform, the first is Suite Pretty Cure Gallery STEP_DANCE_-_NAT.JPG|Step Dance pretty cures (Without Cure Samba) Disclaimer Thingy I don't own the real Pretty Cure nor does the founder of this wiki, or anyone here. Pretty Cure is property of Toei Animation. But I own this fanmade series. Category:Fan Series Category:Step Dance Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: NattySakura Category:Music Themed Series